Total Eclipse of the Heart
by Sky Zone
Summary: [HaoXOc]After presumed to have been killed by Yoh Asakura, Hao lives again by defying death. He becomes Shaman King, and begins his new world with destruction. Hao thought he had eliminated all obstacles, unfortunatly, there were more factors than thought
1. Chapter 1

Total Eclipse Of The Heart

"Kaikinisshoku"

Chapter One: Enter: Hao, The Shaman King

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halo watched, from the high peaks of the cliff, the burning of her village as she had previously known it. Hao had finally prevailed. After presumed to be killed by Yoh Asakura, Hao reappeared form the Spirit World along with his Spirit of Fire. He launched a secondary, secret attack on the currently unguarded secret passage to the King of Spirits while the rest of the world was busy rejoicing in great festivities in honor of Hao's assumed defeat. No one knows how he managed to defy death this time around.

With the King of Spirits, Hao took the crown of Shaman King and continued on his plan of a Shaman only world. Unfortunately, all was going according to plan. No one had dared interfere… so far.

Halo watched, not able to do anything, as the Spirit of Fire Ravaged through the village to a scorched pile of ashes. Those Shamans strong enough… joined Hao. Halo clenched her fist at the site. Those treacherous traitors! Among those who joined, Halo could've sworn that she saw her sister, Ava, join. Of those, not a single died for possible freedom or even tried to escape. It was the saddest and most pitiful thing Halo ever witnessed.

Halo saw it all. She focused her vision on Hao, the one who started it all. He was a commanding figure, tall though the mess of debris and dust. He was a rather handsome figure, but the effect was lost on Halo. She was well known to have a mental consciousness of steel. Through the fire and smoke, the power of her glare was noticed. Hao turned his head. He locked eyes with Halo… and smiled the most wicked smile Halo had ever seen. Halo's heart clenched.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao was certain that he was being watched. Years of being a powerful Shaman had taught him many things. He wouldn't be alive right now if he didn't have senses of a ninja. Taking a brief stop in his supervised pillaging, Hao looked up, the place where he had sensed a tremendous hatred. Among the highest peaks of the surrounding mountain ranges, he saw a tall, bold figure. Piercing onyx eyes gave him a disdainful glare.

She was pretty, Hao had to admit. An arresting smooth face surrounded by whipping silky black bangs. Knowledgeable eyes scanned his own. Perched on her shoulder was the most beautiful spirit creature Hao ever laid eyes on: a large majestic steel-feathered falcon with diamond eyes and ruby red crest feathers. Long, flowing, elegant silvery wings were folded neatly on his back. A sheen of invisible power aura surrounded them both.

Hao smiled wickedly. An escaped Shaman, huh? Those were defiantly the most fun to deal with. Those who willingly fell into submission was good, but… Hao grinned again. A little resistance was always welcomed. After all, no one could defeat Hao. No one.

He glanced at his subordinates situated around him. "Bring Yoh to me." He ordered suddenly. Immediately, they scrambled off and returned dragging Yoh a couple seconds later.

Hao was rewarded by an immediate glare. "What do you want, Hao?! What more could you possibly want from me?" Yoh spat out disgustedly. He was in poor shape. Apparently, Hao had pounded him good. His usual cheerful smile had vanished. His clothes lay limply, full of grime and blood. Bruises and scratches covered his face and hands. But obviously his resistance had yet to die out.

Hao smiled. "I just need you to do a tiny little errand for me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halo left. It was just too much to stay and further watch. Jumping into the battle would be useless too. She would be killed in a second. What she really needed was a good plan and a place to survive in hiding. Aero, her trusty companion spirit cooed lowly.

"Have you got a plan yet, Halo?" He muttered with a deep voice.

"As a matter of fact, I think I do. We run from here."

Aero nodded seriously. "Fair enough."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh was scandalized. That was all he would feel. He never knew Hao could have such a… devious mind. He lowered his head. What he was just asked to do would go against all former morals.

"So what's it going to be, Yoh?" Hao asked. "Do what I ask, or…" He beckoned to a person behind him. "Let little Manta be slaughtered in cold blood?"

The person behind him emerged, being none other than Yoh's best friend, Manta. Something was different about him though. His eyes were dull and his arms were limp.

"W-what… Hao! What did you do to Manta?"

"Oh, I just… let a spirit of mine possess him for a little. He always wanted to be closer to a shaman. This is his chance." Hao smiled. "So, your answer?"

Yoh closed his eyes. There was really no choice involved. His friend mattered beyond anything right now. "Alright, Hao. But mark my words; I will defeat you again, once and for all! Manta, I'll free you eventually, you just wait for me!" Without waiting for a response, Yoh snapped the chains on his wrists and bounded off, determined to do thwart Hao's plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Yoh was getting exasperated. The escaped Shaman was nowhere to be seen. He wouldn't be surprised to know that Hao had been hallucinating. His mind darkened again when he thought of Hao's order.

"Find a Shaman with a steel falcon. If she's worthy, and you know what I mean, bring her to me. If she's weak… Kill her. It's a simple errand."

Yoh sighed. He knew exactly who the shaman was. Halo. He had met her in the Shaman fights. No one could mistake the steel falcon. It had taken nearly all his willpower to prevent Hao from detecting that he already knew Halo. If only he had completely destroyed Hao in their last Shaman fight… Yoh shook his head. It was no use. Hao would just find another shortcut to reincarnation. Yoh jumped over a small brook and started heading toward the nearest village.

Halo wandered through the forest. After Hao had become the Shaman king, he had taken great pains to re-grow most of civilization. All technology, buildings and other man-made objects were burned to the last cinder. In their ashes, plants, trees, forests, and even rivers filled in. Brushing aside, a dropping branch, Halo saw a village that hadn't yet received Hao's verdict of 'Kill all humans and Burn all technology.' Just thinking of that stupid psychotic pyromaniac made her hair curl. She entered the city, bent on warning its occupants of Hao's coming.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh entered the city with a gloomy deposition. It wouldn't be long before this town was in flames. Heading toward the nearest inn, Yoh cleaned himself up from Hao's beating. Tossing a couple coins at the innkeeper, Yoh set out to find something to eat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halo settled down at a booth of the nearest restaurant. Aero was hovering over her, invisible to the human eye, and warding off any shaman that would possibly want to attack her. Some imbeciles just don't understand that the Shaman Fights were over.

Ordering a double cheeseburger and a drink, Halo leaned back and observed the setting. Few were shamans out of the many that were humans. All of them steered clear of her. A bell tinkled lightly as another person entered.

Halo froze as his eyes directly locked onto hers. Hao?! No. Impossible. It couldn't be Hao. This person has such a kinder face…

"Yo!" He said, and smiled a wide smile.

Halo blinked, then laughed. "Yoh Asakura?"

"Yup!" He walked over and took the seat across from Halo. "Long time no see, Halo. Where were you all this time?"

Halo smirked. "Whatddaya think? I spent all this time trying to find a way to get rid of your pyro of a brother. Speaking of Hao, you completely freaked me out a few minutes ago. I could've sworn you were your brother. Oh, by the way, weren't you captured by Hao?"

Yoh sighed. "Yeah, I was captured. Halo… I need your help right now. Hao's making me hunt you down by holding Manta hostage through spirit possession. You remember him? The short guy with the laptop?"

"Oh, no. Hao got him too?"

"Yeah. He's got all of us under his control now. Ren Tao, Horohoro, Ryo, Joco, Faust, even Anna!" Yoh groaned. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to attack Hao at all with all my friends as hostages!"

"We'll find a way… First thing we have to do is get Manta away from Hao's clutches. He's human. The rest can take care of themselves when the time arises. At least… for a little while."

Yoh ran a hand through his hair. A worried expression was on his face. "It just seems so… hopeless."

They were silent for a minute. Finally, Halo sighed. "Geeze… I guess I just have to do what I have to do."

Yoh raised his head. Confusion was written all over his face.

Halo sighed again, and stood up. "Yoh, you're going to have to pretend that you captured me. You'll turn me in, and Manta will get out of immediate danger. He won't get out of danger totally, but that's the best we can do right now. We have to keep as many people alive as possible. After Manta ok… I'll see if I can find any others."

Yoh stood up as well. "No, Halo. He'll kill you if he thinks you aren't strong enough to be worthy to live in his world!"

"Look Yoh. I have to do what I have to do. This is simply something I have to do. Anyway…" a smile crossed her face. "There's no way I'm letting a psychotic bamboozle take my life. You can count on that much."

Yoh smiled warily, despite the harsh situation. "Halo… I'm warning you. My brother's nothing like me."

"Yeah, I can see that much." Halo said dryly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Total Eclipse Of The Heart

"Kaikinisshoku"

Chapter Two: Unpleasant Reunion

A couple hours later, on the floor of Yoh's inn room, Halo was tousled up like a chicken. Not that her plan wasn't awesome, but Halo was having second thoughts about playing out the role of the weakling.

"Ughh…" swore Halo. "Yoh, couldn't you think of a less painful way to 'capture me'? I can't feel my fingers through these ropes." Annoyance was evident in her voice.

Yoh leaned back, brushed off his hands, and eyed his work critically. "Nah. I think this is perfect. Hao'll be suspicious enough that you don't have a single scratch on you. We don't want him thinking any more than he already is. Oh, speaking of which, watch what you think. He has this creepy ability to read minds sometimes. Don't ever let your guard down." He tightened a knot. His eyebrows were furrowed in worry.

Halo winced again. "Don't worry about Hao's reaction. After all, I'm pretty sure I can resist all sorts of mind probing. And if he suspects anything… well, I'll make up a random excuse, savvy?" She gave Yoh a bright grin.

He finished the final tug with a resigned sigh, but smiled because of Halo's happy-go-lucky grin. "Savvy." He agreed.

He hauled up Halo with a grunt, muttering something about too many cheeseburgers, earning himself a well-earned glare. Halo did not appreciate that comment. He opened the window and leaped out, traveling from the frying pan and into the fire. A wonderfully morbid idiom, so to speak.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halo found herself before Hao in what seemed like a matter of moments. For some strange reason, she didn't feel like she going to face death himself in a matter of moments. In fact, she felt confident and sure, not the feelings of someone who viewed Hao as the world dominator. His powerful aura seemed to not affect her. He wasn't that scary. He was about as scary as a panda bear could get.

"I think you did a rather good job, Yoh." Hao said approvingly. "You even wrapped her up all nice and neat."

Yoh notably winced.

"Shut up…" Halo said quietly, more to herself than anyone else.

"What was that?" Hao asked sharply, amusement flitting across his face. "Yoh, I do believe that you forgot to gag her as well." He chuckled at Yoh's annoyed expression.

"Now that Yoh did as I said, I don't think…" He rounded on Manta, who was still standing behind him a couple feet meters away. "Manta here has any more further use. You have too many friends Yoh, and all of them are too much to look after. After all, little Manta here is just a mere human. Nothing important." He smiled wickedly. "Spirit of Fire!" The fire-wielder's spirit rose from the ground and stood to its full height-which was about as tall as a two-story house.

"No!" Yoh yelled, his eyes widening. The spirit's large, sharp hands reached toward Manta, who still wasn't in his right mind state.

Halo was certainly not pleased by the sudden turn of events. 'NO!' screamed Halo in her mind, mentally. 'I came all the way here to save Manta, having him killed in front of my eyes is too much! Aero!'

Immediately, Aero swooped down form the skies. At this, Halo managed out a thankful sigh. Emitting a low screech, Aero lengthened his talons before vehemently slashing through the Fire Spirit's outstretched hand, his speed preventing the spirit to react. Hissing, in annoyance, the Spirit quickly withdrew his hand, watching the falcon hungrily. In the next two seconds, Aero slashed through all of Yoh's hard worked knots on Halo.

Halo rose, rubbing her wrists where the rope had cut too deeply. Yoh rushed over to Manta's side.

"Manta! Snap out of it!" Yoh said urgently, shaking him a little. However, Manta continued to look dazed, the look of someone possessed. Halo raced over too. "I thought that would happen… Ok, look Yoh, Manta's possessed, he won't be able to retain control until the spirit's out of him."

Yoh looked a _little_ desperate as he gave Manta a final slap on the head. He tried to look calm. "Ok, then what do we do?"

"Simple, we get rid of it." Stated Halo bluntly. "Do me a favor, Aero, and fly through Shortstuff here."

Yoh gave her a puzzled look.

"You see, Aero's a spirit right now, he can pass through certain physical objects, Manta being one of them. However, the spirit inside of him isn't so… physical, so Aero's attack will only affect the spirit. But sometimes, if the person is a shaman, it will have different results." Reassured Halo. Aero shot through Manta, causing him to wobble dangerously.

"Manta! You there?" Yoh asked, shaking Manta once more.

Slowly, Manta regained his senses. "Yoh? What are you doing here-"

"Apparently, all of this was a plan against me." Hao said with mild amusement. "I'm guessing it failed."

"Darn right it failed." Halo said vehemently as she withdrew a paintbrush from her back pocket. "Who would predict that you would be so unstable as to attack Manta?"

Angrily, she swirled the paintbrush in a giant arc above her head. A little flash of violet streaked in the air in the brush's wake. Bringing the brush above her head, she brought it down in a brilliant streak of golden yellow. Instantly, the sky above her darkened, and a lone shot of lightning wrought its power in the spot Hao was just in a couple seconds ago…

Hao whistled. "Nasty temper there, huh? Say, how did you manage to do that without putting your spirit into that brush?"

Halo smiled bitterly. "Simple. I mastered the element of air, or rather, the sky. Thus enhancing Aero's power to a new level. But this is nothing. I've heard that you've mastered all five elements. But right now, I really don't feel like finding out."

Aero dived down at Halo's mental order. As he plummeted, he began to spin. Closing her eyes in focus, Halo brought the brush to an arm's length away. Slowly, she begun to twirl the tip of the brush in the same manner Aero was. Black jets of spurting aura surrounded Aero as he continued to race toward Hao. Hao jumped out of the way, just barely. Aero easily redirected his route and smashed a hole through the chest of the Spirit of Fire instead.

Howling angrily, the spirit swatted at Aero. Halo smiled.

"Your Spirit is too slow, Hao. He's no match for Aero." Aero continued to attack speedily, hitting and running away before the deadly flames of the evil spirit could come close. Unfortunately, Aero was made of steel, and steel could only last so long against a fire creature. "And come to think, I'm not even using Over Soul yet… Hao, you are truly weaker than I thought."

Hao has been called many things in his life. But 'weak' was never one of them. He smirked. "Was that a challenge?"

"Not really, but go ahead."

He chuckled. "A sense of humor, eh? You'll be the perfect one to help me rule this kingdom. And you'll be better off knowing this: I'm the most powerful shaman in existence right now."

She glared. "Maybe in your dreams. But I'll never willingly help you." Halo decided long ago that she was a rather stubborn creature, but stubbornness was put to the test when you meet someone like Hao, who was used to getting whatever he wanted whenever he wanted.

At this, the fire shaman smirked so widely that Halo felt a cold sense of dread settle in her. It was so sinister and mocking.

"You're here right now aren't you? That means that you _can_ be manipulated into doing what I want… Apparently, Yoh and his useless friends are the ones you'll risk anything for."

"What makes you so sure I won't try and finish you off now?" Halo threatened. Deep inside, even she knew it was an empty threat.

"This." He said simply. At those exact words, Halo felt an iron grip encase her form. "Gotcha." He said, grinning from ear to ear. Halo twisted, but the Spirit of Fire wasn't the spirit of fire for nothing. A spark that singed her arms so strongly convinced her to stay still. Aero screeched out in indignation, diving again to attack the spirit. "Spirit of Fire!" Hao commanded. The spirit turned abruptly, and a wall of fire shielded the spirit from Aero's deadly claws. Aero skidded to a stop in mid-air, his wings, being made of steel, drooped at the high temperature. Flying back to where the air was cooler, he waited for his wings to harden.

The Fire Spirit opened its great mouth, and a bolt of fire emitted, quickly approaching the falcon.

"Aero! Hurry, leave to the spirit world right now, and heal before you completely melt. I'll call you back in time." Halo shouted hurriedly at her faithful spirit companion. Aero only gave one screech of protest before he vanished to the other world, just when the bolt of fire was just about to burn him to smithereens.

"You shouldn't have done that." Hao said coldly. His spirit tightened his grip some more.

"I'm already stuck. I'm not as evil as to let my faithful spirit have the same fate. At least I know… he's safe." Halo sighed out. Relief had drowned out all other emotions, such as fear.

"And lookie here, Yoh and Manta seemed to have… vanished." His sarcasm was as cold as ice. Halo flinched. 'They left me here?' she thought in shock. 'After I did this for Manta, he… left? Oh right, it was all part of the plan…' Even knowing that it was all part of the plan, it didn't make Halo feel any better.

Hao turned his cold gaze on Halo. "I guess your plan did work… Yoh and Manta got away. But at least, I still have something to bargain with." The grin returned to his face.

"As if." Halo spat out indignantly. "They won't come back. I'll sure of that. I told Yoh he didn't have to worry about me."

"Doesn't matter. I still have his other friends." He said smoothly. "We're going to my castle. I have more business to take care of."

"You mean destroying villages?" Halo asked scathingly. "You evil-"

Hao just smiled, and snapped his fingers. The Spirit of Fire knocked her out without further question.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
